


Nights Like These

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Sometimes nights are lonely... And when they are Faye and Spike always spend them together.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Faye Valentine
Kudos: 7





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! -waves- Just a little something I felt like writing- Because I love the idea of these two together and also really wanted to start writing more fanfiction for this fandom! 
> 
> So enjoy! And you want you can check out my Tumblr with the link below!

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Sometimes nights on the Bebop were lonely. And on those nights it was when Spike and Faye would agree to spend the night together. It wasn't always sex. And even when it was it was tender and they'd kiss and it would end with Spike holding Faye in his arms as they would both say "I love you."

Those words were never said outside of these certain nights.

And tonight was of those nights. Expect it was Spike and Faye just cuddling and kissing each other very so often. Faye rubbed her head against Spike's who smiled and held the woman tighter. "I always feel so safe with you, Spike." Faye said, as she rested her head on Spike's chest.

"I'm glad. I will protect you forever, Faye. I promise." Spike replied, as he kissed Faye on the forehead.

"I love you." Faye said.

"I love you too. So much." Spike responded, as he wished these words could be said outside of the doors of their bedrooms and just on nights like these. But Spike knew that wouldn't ever happen.

And he was sure Faye knew it too. Because both Spike and Faye knew getting together wouldn't work out for them. It just wouldn't. So they'd hold onto nights like these. Because they meant so much to the both of them.


End file.
